Plastic
by Flabeberen
Summary: After Soul goes through a life-changing experience, will he ever be able to win the heart of his lover and mend things with his meister? [Mpreg, Yaoi]
1. The boob?

**After Soul goes through a life-changing experience, will he ever be able to win the heart of his lover and mend things**  
**with his meister?**

**A/N==**

**Mrkr: -muffled crying in the distance-**  
**Tsrbrkr: I can'gt believe we'ree fuckirng actually sodoing this mrkr**  
**Mrkr: why tsrbrkr i cant beLIEVE THIS SHIT**  
**Tsrbrkr: text books could never have prepared us for this turn of evemts**  
**Mrkr: fuk ikr omg what did we even**  
**Tsrbrkr: Well shall we get this ball rollin -sex winkeh-**  
**Mrkr: ye**

_**This fanfiction contains yaoi and mpreg, continue at your own risk.**_

**Soul: i dID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS WHY IS THIS A THING**  
**Tsrbrkr: Shut up and comply**

* * *

it wehs a bteeful dya in deth city. soul had jyts woken up to blaire sitting on hs face. "blriase get you boob off my nose"

"no yu must feel the full of my boob" she angerded  
soul sighed as a tear fell down his face  
he wanted a boob too  
why was the wrld so cruel  
"u know wt!? im gon gert boob!"  
blairse gaspts "sOURU-SENPAI NO" soup looked pff intio the disdtance "ye" he stood alrdy in his clothes and jumped out the window bfefore marka could find him.  
then he realized nd flew bckr up "blaugh don't u tell makr a about this" he envious pointed at her boob."t  
"i cant wait to tll blacktard" he inspired. ill call him when i get teh boob  
-26 muntintses later-  
"dctrot i want the boob" he perspired  
dcotro: "why do yu want the boob"  
"i've always wanted a boob! and my meister has none to spair!"  
doctor?:" oh my! what a tragic, other doctor! get this poor mn to th boob room!"!  
other doctor: hold up mn, how big you wnt bewb  
"anytin dat isnt maka" he answer serious  
doctors nod serious "no won wants to be maka"

-at home, maka cry softly in blaiguh kat "i want boob" she sob. blurr nod "you stil cant has mai beaute boob" "nuuu"-

-back in boob room, soup was unconscious-  
his last words before he went under were "yay boob~~~~~~~11`"  
-after surgry, soul awake-  
dcotor: "Sopul oyur boob is perf"  
soul imedtely asks "wht size boob did i get!" doctor nods and wave arm in the ar "ye" andtht was all the anser  
yung spou needed  
"thANk" the protagnsit yelled for all to her, looking up at the sky with giat shojo eyce as he did so  
doctor: wow you look more fmale with dem shojo eyce  
"shojo eyce aRE NOT COOL" eh angered with passion as his shojo eyes glittered like a crimson sunset  
doctor: okay miss  
"TER" Soup escleemed with gliter  
doctor: do u wnt vajayjay to  
"NO THEY BLREED I DON'T WANT DAT SHET"  
doctor: -pusts vayjay back on plat-  
Soulpu yels at dctor and leafs the build. iwthout payin for beewb. As sun as he was out of buildig he pulled out his fon  
and callt his crushbaby black*tarp "hye blackdtare"  
"wt is it soulp" hje reply  
"i need u to meet me in the aprk"  
"ok" he laughter and close th phon. "i cnat wait to see soul i wonder whats up beside my dick"

* * *

[At Prka]

black* com running up with toast in his mouth "SOUPU-KUUUN!" soul felt his hair break. black tarp was so frkin sex  
he couldn take it  
Black*start was curious. wt could soup want at this time of afeternoon? then he saw the thign  
he gaspt as he felt tears of joy trickle down his face "SOUL!" ousp ran towards him romantically "BLACK*RATS" thy  
embarced loveingly  
black star hugeged him in happy  
suppol was overjoyed. his feelign was retunred. blackstarp whispered in his ear "yu kno waht this means"  
soul "what is it blacks strap " "we must do the frickle frackle"  
"yes" he breathed

* * *

** What will happen next? Will Soul and Black Star do the frickle frackle? Or will Maka chop his ass to bits before he gets it penetrated?**  
**Find out next time on**

**PLASTIC.**


	2. the frickle frackle?

**"yu kno wat this means" he whispered romantic**  
**soul "what is it blacks strap" "we must do the frickle frackle"**  
**"yes" he breathe**

* * *

gblacks starp then rpoceseded to pick his crushbby up and carry him like

a murder victim to his hous  
soul blushed shojo ly

[at blackshats house]  
Black trapts throws spoon on the bad and climbs ovr his hair.  
"r u reay fr this suess"  
ousp muttered "i lav u so ye"  
barfstar begin to take off shirt  
soul gaspsr. eh ws so musckle. soyl was verr arouse.  
black strarpr saw soulys arousal and grinne  
he like dis turn of events  
seoul looked upwrds with moe eyce "go easy on me"  
black star leaugh "no"  
they did the naked thing and as Black*Star came, eh yell "SOOOOOOOUUUUPPPPYYYYY" for all to her

the door click ad thy both didnt car  
they were happy  
thern tsubaka ewalked in and saw waht happen and fgave the thums up  
they return her thumbs pu and happily went for rond to  
she watched gleefylly

as rond to wnt on, anther clack to der cam  
in waled makar  
"SOPUAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING" seh angered loudly. tsubaki sweat and pretended to anger to  
"yEA WHAT WERE YUOU THINING DOIN THIS IS FRONT OF GERL WAS WRONG WIT you"  
marka grab book. "and u have bewb to. how unfar" she glared  
she makr chopped both of thri dicks asnd left  
black* stal "oh soup... i think..." he looked at soupls with his own shoujo eyce  
"what is it" he breathed out of breath  
"i think... i'm pregnant"  
"oH BLACK STAR!" he hug him happy  
tsrbala vibrated happy

aftr four.7 minuten mark opens the door cry " the surgry fail!"  
everyone gaspt include ox who flew in windo  
maka had...

no boob

nne at all.  
box girly screemd fakely. he secretly liked it.  
seol didt notce change  
insted hje pick up black star and flew off into the sparkling moonlight  
he was a happy until he forgot they ahd no cloths but he didn care  
the police did.


End file.
